


Temptation

by Cynical_Love



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I had fun, Just a small drabble thing i did at one in the morning, kind of a character study i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Love/pseuds/Cynical_Love
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt if you squint i guess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Temptation

It all stemmed back to then, Fitzroy realized. Back to Calhain. It had always been there, but Calhain had been when it was realized. When Fitzroy found it.

When Fitzroy first fed it. At least, knowingly fed it.

The rip of flesh that wants to stay connected being forcefully and painfully disconnected. It’s not appetising, but it is a means to an end. When Fitzroy saw the crowd of centaurs, silent with fear on their face, that was how it fed. And it felt… Delicious.

For a second he thinks he sees it on Argo’s face but then his face is set and he throws water onto the burning bag the Wild-Shaped Firbolg tossed to the floor before landing onto Fitzroy’s leather falconry glove. Fitzroy convinces himself that he must have been imagining things, seen a centaur in the corner of his eye, something like that.

Argo’s not supposed to be afraid of him.

Fitzroy remembers the power he had in his hand when he had a severed hand in it. It was fear. It was respect. He was no longer Fitzy, Or Roy, or Sir Fancylad, the man kicked out of Clyde Knight’s Knight Night School. He was Thunderman. He was Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Knight In Absentia of The Realm Of Goodcastle. He was feared. 

In retrospect, this was not the first time he hurt people to have power. Rainer was the first to come to mind. The skeleton squirrel was, while macabre and in poor taste in his eyes, not as disgusting as he made it out to be. Argo liked it, Fitzroy didn’t see the appeal, and voiced it, if a little harshly.

He supposes the slightly dismissive attitude he took with Leon on their first mission. Fitzroy has a reason for that though, he doesn’t like being separated from his friends, from Dr. Mushrooms and Argonaut. Perhaps, enlisting Leon as a Squire was his sort of way to take a bit of revenge or something. By the time Fitzroy felt bad about it, he’d already put up familiar walls, and by then it was too late to take them down. Leon was gone. He may still be gone. Fitzroy’s not entirely sure if the eagle even is Leon or not. He just needs to hope, let the universe have power over him about this.

He’s not good at that.

Argo Keene though. He’s good at that. He lets the world slide past him, events happening with him, not to him. Fitzroy always seemed to be at odds with the world. When he got his magic, when he got expelled, when he became a sidekick. He allowed the first to happen on their own, but the last? He fought it. And he went to the Villain course. That began him down this path.

He fought for something he wanted, and he got it. He pushed for his credits and he got them. So he fought for more things. For power, For respect, for fear, For his friends, For Ar-...

For Thunderman LLC.

Calhain threatened Thunderman LLC. Fitzroy would not forgive that. He would do it again if he had to, and he would feed off the act. The thought that it was the power he felt, the fear in their eyes that made him want to do it again came to his mind, but he dismissed it soon after. It’s fine. It’s what Thunderman does. 

It’s what a villain would do.


End file.
